videogamingfandomcom-20200213-history
Neko Majin on the Scene! 1 (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)
Write the first paragraph of your page here. Games *Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission Level Information *Chapter: Great Saiyaman 4 *Difficulty: Normal *Ultra Completion: Attack first each round and win the battle! *High Score Conditions: Score more than 110000 *Enemy Team HP: 30,000 *Previous: Majin Power *Next: Neko Majin on the Scene! 2 Enemies *Neko Majin Mike, Neko Majin Mix, Neko Majin Z Dialogue Intro *Kabra: Grr! You meddlers will pay for-- N-No, this isn't right! *Great Saiyaman 4: Keep resisting, Kabra! You're almost there! *Babidi: Insolent urchin! How dare you resist my enchantment! *Great Saiyaman 4: Babidi! It's about time you showed your shriveled face! *Great Saiyaman 4: After we take you down, we're freeing Kabra! Got it? *Babidi: Keh heh heh. I'm afraid you're the ones who don't "get it." You haven't a snowball's chance in hell of winning. *Note: What makes you so sure? *Babidi: You want to know? Oh, I suppose I could tell you. *Babidi: All your efforts henceforth have been rendered meaningless! For my Majin already walks the Earth! *Great Saiyaman 4: What?! *Babidi: And what's more--there are three! *Great Saiyaman 3: That can't be! *Babidi: Quite the surprise, I know. But, unlike you, I welcome it! Mwa ha ha! *Babidi: Now, out you come, my Majin Buus! Bum-ba-da-daaah! *Neko Majin Z: Neko Majin Z is on the scene! Oh, yeah! *Neko Majin Z: The other two are Neko Majin Mix and Neko Majin Mike--just in case you were wondering. *Great Saiyaman 4: Er, I think you misplaced your Buus. Apparently, these are "Neko Majin"... *Babidi: Has your fear affected your grip on reality? They're ALL Majin Buus! I undid the seal myself! *Kagyu: Master, do you suppose...? *Great Saiyaman 3: Yeah. He thinks those copy cats are the real deal, on account of never having seen the actual Majin Buu. *Great Saiyaman 3: In the correct version of history, Buu would have been out and about by now. I'd say we've got another anomaly on our hands. *Great Saiyaman 4: But let's worry about that later! Kabra's relapsing! *Kabura: Grrrgh! I will defeat you! All of you! *Neko Majin Z: Whoa. That kid's seen better days. *Neko Majin Z: Who did this to you, squirt? *Kabra: They did! They're responsible! And now they're going to pay...! *Babidi: Go, Majin Buu! Destroy those prying ninnies! *Neko Majin Z: What are you talking about? I'm not Majin Buu. *Neko Majin Z: ...But, who cares, honestly? I'm gonna help the underdog! *Neko Majin Z: C'mon, kid! Let's show 'em what fur! *Note: *sigh* This is TOO weird. But I think fighting's our only option at this point. *Great Saiyaman 4: If we win this, we save Kabra. Let's do it! Victory *Great Saiyaman 4: That's the way! Keep the pressure on 'em and we got this! *Note: The next round's already ours! *Neko Majin Z: You runts can really rumble! I'm having fun! Defeat Section heading Write the second section of your page here. Category:Levels Category:Dragon Ball Levels Category:Switch Levels Category:PC Levels Category:Levels (Super Dragon Ball Heroes: World Mission)